


Tag, You're It

by StarryDay13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Eleanor Calder & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, There is also some cursing, louis has a youtube channel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDay13/pseuds/StarryDay13
Summary: Louis sits down with Harry and Eleanor to film a Partner vs Best Friend Tag. No one said who was who at the beginning.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Tag, You're It

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Nina for looking through it! <3

The camera was set up, the lights were on and the three of them were sitting on Louis’ bed. Harry looked kind of confused and Eleanor kept fixing her hair.

“God, you look fine, come on!” Louis rolled his eyes and reached for the camera to turn it on.

With practiced moves and phrases, he started the video.

Greet the audience. Introduce his two guests, who everyone already knows, throw in a couple of jokes.

Eleanor was laughing, playing along and Harry was still confused. His eyes kept running between the camera and Louis, occasionally scrunching his nose.

“So, today we’re doing the Partner vs Best Friend Tag,” Louis exclaimed.

Partner.

It sounded funny, but they didn’t want to give anything away.

People use various words, anyway. He was just being inclusive.

Eleanor and Harry clapped their hands, acting bored. Louis let out an offended noise, making them both laugh. He went on, explaining what the tag was about.

“So let’s start, shall we?” Louis said gleefully, taking out his phone.

“Wait, so what am I supposed to do?” Harry snapped out of his trance.

Always confused, that one.

Louis turned to Eleanor with a dramatic look of annoyance, so she leaned forward with a grin on her face.

“Louis asks questions, you write the answer down on the board. We’ll be keeping score and then you’re going to lose,” she teased, and Harry scoffed.

“Of course I know him better,” he said, and Eleanor stuck her tongue out at him.

“So the first question,” Louis started loudly, wanting to get it over with.

He shouldn’t be so nervous. It was fine. Just fine.

“How old was I when I had my first kiss?” Louis asked. He watched in the viewfinder as Eleanor started writing immediately and Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the board.

“I think six,” Eleanor said, just as Harry said thirteen, turning his board to show the camera.

“Six?” He looked at Eleanor with a weird expression, “you ran around kissing people when you were six years old?”

“Well I don’t know what you were doing!”

“Actually, I was 10. You both suck,” he said sassily.

“Well apparently, Eleanor kissed someone when she was six, so maybe you’re the one who sucks,” Harry said, high-fiving Eleanor as Louis shoved him to the side.

“Next question,” he grumbled. 

“Without looking, what colour phone case do I have?” he said, quickly hiding his phone under his thigh.

Eleanor groaned, “Should’ve known you’ll pick some stupid questions.”

“It’s black with The Fray logo on it!” Harry said, excited that he knew the answer.

“See?” Louis pulled out his phone again, “Harry knows.”

“See? I know.” Harry repeated, grinning at Eleanor.

“How many times have I gotten pulled over by the cops?” Louis said, winking at the camera.

After a bit of thought, El said five while Harry said four. He looked at Louis with a raised eyebrow.

“I might’ve gotten a ticket last week and didn’t tell you,” he said. Harry rolled his eyes.

He’d been telling Louis to mind how he drives since forever, Louis was more and more embarrassed every time he got pulled over at this point. He liked a fast drive, that’s all.

“How many beers does it take to get me drunk?”

“Like three,” they both said at the same time, laughing. Louis could pretend he was tough, but he got drunk very quickly. He would go to a club and stay for an hour before calling Harry to get him, absolutely wasted.

“Whatever,” Louis said, grinning, “What song do I turn off whenever it’s on the radio?” he asked, flashing Eleanor a warning look through the viewfinder. She grinned and wrote something down.

“I- don’t know,” Harry admitted, pouting as he showed the camera his empty board.

“Lady in Red,” Eleanor said triumphantly.

Harry gasped turning to glare at Louis, “Why would you do that?”

“I’m sorry! I’m sick of it!” Louis said, defensive. Harry just pouted and looked away.

“Next question, then,” he said. Lady in Red was his favourite song.

“How many times did I take my road test before I passed?”

Eleanor said “One.”

“Do you really believe that he passed this easily? It’s like you’ve never sat in a car with him,” Harry giggled when Louis said that his answer, three, was correct.

“How many days until my half-birthday?”

Harry’s eyes went wide.

“Fuck you Tomlinson, you know I suck at maths,” Eleanor said loudly as she frantically tried counting.

“353?” Harry yelled, when Eleanor turned her board around with “347” written on it.

“What the fuck, guys. It’s 355,” Louis said, with a fake disgusted face.

“Hey, I was close!” Harry said, shoving his board in Louis’ face.

“Okay, okay, you can have half a point, I guess,” Louis looked into the camera and rolled his eyes.

“Next one. Have I ever gotten dumped?” he asked, sending a smirk to the camera.

When they both said yes, he whined, “Okay, damn, I thought you’d have more faith in me.”

“I think you’re very dumpable,” Eleanor teased. He hit her with a pillow.

“I hate you,” he said through a laugh. “What did I spill on Eleanor’s bed sheets that one time in her dorm.”

Eleanor groaned, hitting Louis back with the same pillow.

Harry looked down sadly, “I wasn’t there,” he said quietly.

Eleanor jumped in, “Honestly, you can be glad, he spilled red wine all over my white sheets. The stain is still there.” She glared at Louis, who just shrugged.

“Moving on,” he continued, “have I ever seen a ghost before?”

Harry immediately shook his head no. However, Eleanor had a different answer.

“You’ve seen a ghost?!” Harry looked at Louis with a shocked face.

“It was in a really old hotel in Amsterdam,” Louis said reluctantly. Harry hadn’t been there either. It was a trip with Eleanor. 

Louis hadn’t told him about the ghost thing, because firstly, he didn’t believe in ghosts, and secondly, Harry did, in theory, and if he told him he had actually seen one, Harry would never sleep again.

But right now, Harry just looked a bit more sad than he was before.

Louis looked at him, rubbing his back with his hand. Harry knew why they didn’t put any Louis and Harry related questions there. He didn’t want to talk about it right now, he would have to edit it out later.

Would it even be necessary though? The entire video was probably going to be a huge problem anyway. They were doing this for a reason.

To be fair, Louis was terrified, so he wanted to make it as subtle as possible. He didn’t really want to tell Harry. He was always so confident about these things and Louis didn’t want him to think that he was ashamed of him.

“So, two questions left. What’s the stupidest thing that I’ve ever done?” Louis asked, already expecting them to not be able to decide. He wasn’t delusional. He knew he did a lot of stupid shit.

When Harry and El turned their boards around and looked at each other, they burst out laughing.

“What? What did you say?” Louis wanted to know, grabbing Harry’s board and reading “Me” in Harry’s somewhat neat handwriting. He looked at the board El was holding, it said “Harry”.

He rolled his eyes again, looking at Harry with a grin, “You aren’t stupid!”

He knew he’d have to edit out the whole question, he still added them the cheeky points.

“Last one, how many times have I broken a bone?”

“I mean, with your lifestyle, I assumed that at least once,” Eleanor reasoned, when she found out the answer was actually zero.

They were nervously sitting there as Louis counted the points, all knowing what was left to do.

“So, it was very close, but turns out, that,” Louis said dramatically, slinging his arm around Eleanor’s shoulders, “with only a half point difference….”

He was speaking slowly, taking his time. But there was nothing else to do. They needed to get it out.

“My best friend actually knows me better!” he exclaimed, and he heard Harry exhale shakily while Eleanor was doing some kind of little victory dance next to him.

Was it subtle enough? Will people get it? Will Modest notice?

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and pouted.

“I do know you well though. The questions were just stupid.” he said grumpily.

“You’re just upset that you LOST,” El laughed trying to light up the conversation.

Louis grinned at her and then turned to hug Harry. “I know you do.”

They all turned back to the camera. Louis wrapped it up quickly and turned the camera off.

Later that evening, Harry helped Louis edit the video, deleting all the moments of their fond looks and touches, just so the revelation comes at the very end.

They sat together, while Louis was panicking, scared to press the button to upload the video. They got this far, he wouldn’t back away now.

The video was out.

He muted all of his social media.

He turned off his phone.

He was happy, he felt like he could finally breathe. He knew that Harry was happy too. He knew that if it wasn’t for him, Harry would be probably out for a while already.

They got this far, he would deal with the consequences tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> You can reblog on Tumblr [here](https://peggyschuylerbasically.tumblr.com/post/622742247909244928/tag-youre-it) :)


End file.
